Connor
Connor is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Occupation: None Loves: Tropical Charms Hates: Tacodale High Churros Connor is the freckle-faced captain of the Burgerburgh High Dumplings. When he’s not doing homework, he’s out on the court shooting hoops. Connor is a fan favorite, and his Double-Jump Dunk always gets the crowd cheering. He hopes to one day make it to the big leagues and play for the Broilers. Appearance Connor is tall with orange afro hair. He also has some freckles. He wears a white and blue headband and white basketball shirt with a blue '42' in it. He wears blue shorts with white stripes. He also wears blue and white shoes with white laces. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Black Beans *Jalapeños *Onions *Cheese *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Mint Sundae with Marshmallows *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Strawberry Topping *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Whipped Cream *French Toast *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with ice Papa's Wingeria *8 Parmesan Wings *4 Medium Boneless Wings (left) *4 Carrots (right) *Awesome Sauce x2 *Mango Chili x2 Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Salsa *Ketchup *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop **Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry (No other toppings on other holidays) **Cherry **Chocolate Strawberry (No other toppings on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cotton Puffs *Neapolitan Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped cream *Strawberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Crab Mezelune (Macaroni in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Creole Rub (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *3 Meatballs *3 Green Peppers *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Huckleberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Dreamsicle Topping *Tropical Charms *3 Cloudberries Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Round **Orange Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Tropical Charms (none in other holidays) *Regular French Cruller with Maui Meringue (none in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle (Cosmic Coconut in other holidays) *Pumpkin Ring **Yellow Icing (Orange Icing in other holidays) **Banana Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Parmesan Wings *4 Medium Boneless Wings (left) *4 Carrots (right) *2 Awesomesauce Dips *2 Mango Chili Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Jalapeños (top) *4 Meatballs *8 Basil leaves (bottom) *Well done *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pepperoni Bread with Pepperjack Cheese (White Bread in other holidays) *Jalapeños *Bacon *Tomato *Jalapeños *Marinara Sauce (Awesome Sauce in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Jalapeños **Awesome Sauce Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria, he is unlocked with Tropical Charms. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Tangerine Pop. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Orange Icing. Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Burgeria: Rank * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank * Papa's Freezeria: Rank * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank * Papa's Wingeria: Rank * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pastaria: Rank * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 54 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 59 Papa's Next Chefs *2012: He earned more votes than Cletus in the first round, but lost to Allan in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Bacon Division. *2013: He lost to Matt in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place in the Hyper Green Division. *2014: He lost to Deano in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place in the Sugarplum Division. *2015: He lost to Kenji in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place in the Buffalo Division. Trivia *He, Nick, Greg, and Sienna have freckles. *His order is nearly the same as Edna's in Freezeria. *In Papa Louie 2, he has the power to double jump, and his weapon is a basketball. *Based on his flipdeck, the city of Burgerburgh has a basketball team, the Burgerburgh Broilers, along with a baseball team. *He, Gino, and Bertha are the only Neptune's Feast customers who do not order anchovies. All of them also order Creole Rub. Order Tickets Connor's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Connor's Pancakeria Order Connor's Cheeseria during Portallini Feast.png|Connor's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Gallery 38.jpg|Thumbs Up! AngryConnor.png|Mad Connor! Connor (Taco Mia).png|Hands up for Connor! Papa's Cupcakeria 2.png|Connor's perfect order on Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Connor.png Madconnor.png|You call that cupcakes? No no no way! Poor Connor.png Perfect Breakfast for Connor.png When Burgers Attack! - Connor.jpg Perfect box.jpg|"This is a perfect snack after a bad match!We lost it and you made me happy" Okay Pasta - Connor.png Perfect Pasta for Connor.png Connor About To Stab The Waiter.PNG|Connor hates his pasta. Connor.peg.PNG|Connor at the Table. Connorperfectscore.PNG Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Connor_y_Franco.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-38-17-499.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.44.53.png|Connor is not happy with his donuts Connor unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png (Donuteria) Connor before star customer.png Connorperfect.png|Connor with his perfect wings! Connor Taco Mia Perfect.png|Connor loves his perfect taco! Connor Pancakeria Perfect.png|Connor loves his perfect pancakes! ConnorPerf.PNG|Connor and Nick hail the perfect sandwich Capture1-0.PNG|Connor at the dining table Connor Cheeseria Perfect.png|Connor is very excited with his perfect Portallini-style sandwich! IMG 1552.PNG Fan Art bandicam 2015-02-02 18-40-27-181.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters